Karaoke Revolution
by PiFace314
Summary: PiFace Co. has gathered your favorite Bleach characters to sing their renditions of famous songs! Yeah!
1. Total Eclipse of Gin's Heart

Hello people! So, PiFace Co. wants to apologize for not updating Whose Line is it anyway. We came up with some good skits, but then forgot them. Ehehehe… anyways, to make up for that, we're going to be starting a new series called Karaoke Revolution! Not very original, but hey, Pi is strapped for ideas, and Pie isn't really paying attention. Anyways, Pi and Pie will be the DJs of a club where all the Bleach characters sing karaoke when they're really drunk. Thanks to C. Queen for inspiring us with her awesome Bleach sings Disney series (Read her series, it's a lot better than this). Okay, here we go!

* * *

DJ Pi: Hey, hey, hey! Welcome to Karaoke Revolution, the soul of karaoke!

DJ Pie: Lame puns aside, we're happy to bring you the Bleach characters singing whatever we can think of for them to sing!

Roger: Now, we're not as strong as C. Queen, so instead of forcibly dragging both the Shinigami and the Espada here, we just got them drunk instead! Whoo!

DJ Pi: What are you doing here?

Roger: *shrugs* I was bored.

DJ Pie: Well, whatever. Now, our first lucky singer is… Gin Ichimaru!

Gin: *hic*Hi everyone! I'm h-happy to be here. Yeah…

DJ Pi: And singing backup is… Ulquiorra Schiffer. ***Turns to Pie*** you know he can't sing, right?

DJ Pie: Yeah, I know that, but I just had to include him here somewhere…

DJ Pi: .!

DJ Pie: I am not! Well, not that much…

Ulquiorra: *clears throat* Pardon me, but aren't we supposed to sing?

DJ Pi: Oh yeah. Well then, you two shall sing, as chosen by Ichimaru-san… Total Eclipse of the Heart!

Ulquiorra: Wha-

Gin: Come ooooooooonnnnn Ulqi-chan, les'go sing, m'kay?

DJ Pi: Alright, give it up folks!

* * *

Ulquiorra: Turn around.

Gin: Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming 'rouuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnd!

Matsumoto: Whooo! Love ya, Gin!

Ulquiorra: Turn around.

Gin: Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my teaaaaaaarrrrrrrrssssss!

Aizen: S'that's why you're always smiling… figures…. *slumps over table*

Ulquiorra: Turn around.

Gin: * starts singing to the wall*Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone byyyyyyyyyyy (Because I'm over a hundred)

Matsumoto: Don't worry Gin! We all still love ya!

Ulquiorra: *oblivious*Turn around.

Gin: Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyeeeeeeeeessssssssss.

Rangiku: But how can ya? Your eyes are always closed!

Ulquiorra: Turn around bright eyes.

Gin: Every now and then I fall aparrrrrrrrrttttttttttttttttttt-eck! *Starts to cough*

Ulquiorra: *looks at Gin*Turn around bright eyes.

Gin: Every now and then I fall aparrrrrrrrrrrrrarrrrrrrarrrrrrrt!

Ulquiorra: *hissing*Turn around…

Gin: Every now and then I get a little bit restless and I dream of something willlllldddd!

Rangiku: Like what we used to do in Hitsu-taciho's office?

Hitsugaya: Lalala, I'm not listening! And Matsumoto, I'm taking away your sake for a-*slumps to the floor*

Ulquiorra: Turn around.

Gin: Every now and then I get a little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arrrrrrrrmmmmmmmmmsssssss!

Matsumoto: Don't worry, I'll hold you!

Ulquiorra: Turn around, please.

Gin: Every now and then I get a little bit angry and I know I've got to get out and cryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

Ulquiorra: Turn around.

Gin: Every now and then I get a little bit terrified but then I see the look in your eyeeeeeeeesssssssss!

Ulquiorra: Turn around bright eyes…

Gin: Every now and then I fall aparrrrrrrttttttttt!

Ulquiorra: Turn around bright eyes. *Turns Gin around*

Gin: Ah whoops! Every now and then I fall aparrrrrrrttttttttt….

Gin: And I need you now toniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiggggghhhhhhtttt!

And I need you more than eveeeeeeeeerrrrrr

And if you'll only hold me tigggggggghhhhhhttttttt

Well be holding on foreveeeeeeeeerrrrr

And well only be making it rigggggggggiiiiggggggghhhhhhttt!

Cause well never be wrong togetherrrrrrrrrrr

We can take it to the end of the liiiiinnnnnnneeeee!!!!

Your love is like a shadow on me all of the timeeeeeee

I don't know what to do, and I'm always in the darrrrrrrrrkkkkk.

Were living in a powder keg…and giving off sparrrrrrkkkkkkssssss!!

I really need you tonnnnnnigggghhht, Matsumoto

Forever's gonna start tonigggggghhhhhttt!

Forever's gonna start tonight…*starts to cry*

Once upon a time I was falling in love

But now I'm only falling aparrrrrrrttttttttt

There's nothing I can do

A total eclipse of the hearrrrtttttt!

Matsumoto: C'mon, duet!

Both: Once upon a time there was light in my life

But now there's only love in the dark, that's us…

Nothing I can say…

A total eclipse of the hearrttttttttttttttttt!

* * *

DJ Pi: Let's give it up for them, folks!

Gin: Wait a minute! The song isn't over yet!

Matsumoto: Yeah! Let us keep singing!!!

DJ Pie: All right, here goes nothing!!!

* * *

Ulquiorra: Turn around bright eyes.

Turn around bright eyes.

Turn around, and face the audience.

Gin: Every now and then I know you'll never be the girl you always wanted to beeeeeeee.

Ulquiorra: Turn around…

Gin: But every now and then I know you'll always be the only girl who wanted me the way that I ammmmmmmmmm…

Ulquiorra: Turn around…

Gin: Every now and then I know there's no one in the universe as magical and wondrous as youuuuuuuuu!!!!

Matsumoto: Aww, thanks!

Ulquiorra: Turn around.

Gin: Every now and then I know there's nothing any better and there's nothing I just wouldn't doooooooooooo…

Ulquiorra:Turn around bright eyes…

Gin: Every now and then I fall aparrrrrrrrttttttt

Ulquiorra: Turn around bright eyes.

Gin: Every now and then I fall apart…

Gin: And I need you now tonigggggggghhhhhhttttt!

And I need you more than eveeeeeerrrrrrr!

And if you'll only hold me tigggggggghhhhhhttt!

Well be holding on foreverrrrrrrrrr!

And well only be making it righttttttttt!

Cause well never be wrong togetherrrrrrr!

We can take it to the end of the lineeeeeeeeee!

Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time, ah yeah!

I don't know what to do and I'm always in the darkkkkkk!

We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparksssssss!

I really need you tonightttttttt

Forever's gonna start tonighttttttttt

Forever's gonna start tonight…

Gin: Once upon a time I was falling in love

But now I'm only falling aparrrrrrtttt

Nothing I can do, everybody!

Everyone: A total eclipse of the heart…

Once upon a time there was light in my life

But now there's only love in the darkkkkkk!

Gin: Nothing I can say

A total eclipse of the heart…

* * *

DJ Pi: Whoo! That was awesome! OMG, I didn't know you could sing like that!

Gin: Yeah, that was wicked!Les'go-*falls to floor*

DJ Pie: Ooh… uber power ballad+alcohol=bad idea…

DJ Pi: Meanwhile, while we call an ambulance, please take the time to review!

DJ Pie: And don't forget to recommend who you want to sing here next, and what you want them to sing!

Both: Till next time!


	2. Don't go Breakin' Grimmjow's Heart

Hey peeps! We're sad to say that the first chapter only got one review (Boo!), so we're posting this next chapter up ahead of schedule! Yahoo! Please review this one! Pleeeeeaaaassssseeee!

Pie: Desperate much?

Pi: Oh, shut up! And remember, we own neither Bleach nor these songs.

* * *

DJ Pi: Hey hey hey everyone! Welcome back to Karaoke Revolution, where you get to see all your fave characters singing popular (and not so popular) songs!

DJ Pie: To get some new reviews, we're gonna get a yaoi couple to sing… made up of my favorite characters!

DJ Pi: LOSER!!!

DJ Pie: Don't judge me! Anyways, our couple tonight is… Grimmjow and Ichigo! Woohoo!

DJ Pi: Oh no…

Grimmjow: 'Sup???

Ichigo: Hell yeah! Les'get singing!

DJ Pie: Oh, wait… Ichigo, you're underage! You shouldn't be drunk!

Ichigo: Whatever! We're gonna sing "Don't Go Breaking my Heart!"

Everyone: Yahoo!

Grimmjow:Don't go breaking my heart

Ichigo: I couldn't if I tried

Grimmjow: Honey if I get restless

Ichigo: Baby you're not that kind

Everyone: OMG! GrimmIchi FTW!

Grimmjow: Don't go breaking my heart

Ichigo:You take the weight off me

Grimmjow: Honey when you knocked on my door

Ichigo: I gave you my keyyyyyy

Everyone: OMG! You did that, Ichigo?

DJ PI: So much for IshIchi, ChaIchi, KenIchi…

Grimmjow: Nobody knows it

Ichigo: When I was down

Grimmjow: I was your clown (well, technically Ulquiorra was)

Grimmjow: Nobody knows it

Ichigo: Right from the start

I gave you my heart

I gave you my hearrrrtttt

Everyone: Aww!!!!!

Grimmjow: So don't go breaking my heart

Ichigo: I won't go breaking your heart

Grimmjow: Don't go breaking my heart

Ichigo: And nobody told us

'Cause nobody showed us

Grimmjow: And now it's up to us boy

Ichigo: I think we can make ittt…

Grimmjow: So don't misunderstand me

Ichigo: You put the light in my life

Grimmjow: You put the sparks to the flame

Ichigo: I've got your heart in my sights…

Grimmjow: Don't go breakin' my, don't go breakin' my

Ichigo: I won't go breaking your heart!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: Yahooo!!!!!

DJ Pi: They suck at singing, don't they?

DJ Pie: Umm, does it matter? Anyways, ladies and gents, thanks for being here with us and please, please review and recommend characters to sing!


End file.
